


Misinterpretation

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Awkward, Damian thinks Janis needs saving but she doesn’t, F/F, Smut, not explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Damian is always worrying about Janis and walks in when he thinks she needs help and actually sees something he never could’ve imagined.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Misinterpretation

“Janis, tonight I am going to _ruin_ you.” Damian heard, passing by a door. “Got it?” He heard a laugh. “You’re such a slut.” 

“Please don’t call me that.” He heard Janis say, meekly. _Yeah, time to step in. H_ e turned the doorknob, immediately turning red as soon as he saw Regina’s bare back and— not that he hadn’t accidentally seen them before— Janis’s breasts. She immediately covered herself, turning red as well and whispering, “Why?”

”I thought she was going to hurt you. I get it _now_... I’m gonna go. Sorry.” Janis nodded. 

~~15 and a half minutes earlier~~ 

Regina pushes Janis against the door, kissing her senseless as she pulled at her shirt. She groaned before moaning out, “Are we going all the way? It’s okay with me.” 

“Let’s do it.” Regina smiled at the wonderful girl she could call hers. “I want it to be all about you.” 

“Gina, are you sure? ‘Cause I’d be happy to—“ She was cut off by Regina. 

“No. Next time. Tonight is all about you, baby girl. This is your first _real_ time, and I want it to be special.” Janis smiled. “Just don’t talk unless you need to, mmkay?” Janis nodded, sighing in content as a Regina kissed up her neck, occasionally biting and leaving bright red marks. “Shirt goes off.” And she obeyed, displaying her pale skin. Regina’s hands reached around to the back of Janis’s bra, unclipping it and sliding it off. 

Janis has always been self conscious about her body, and seeing how hungrily Regina was looking at her actually made her feel a lot better. “Janis, you’re so pretty.” Coming from Regina, it meant even more. She had high standards.

Her hands reached up to her breasts, rubbing her fingers over her nipples, leaning down to suck on them, Janis’s moans prompting her to keep going. “Mmm, so good...” 

“Yeah?” She nodded. Regina bit at the most sensitive part, and that elicited a loud moan from Janis. “I’m glad you like it, love. I’m going to keep going, okay?” 

“Please do.” Janis sighed. Regina moved down her chest, biting and sucking and kissing harder than before. “Love...” 

Abruptly, Regina stopped. She brought her face an inch away from Janis’s. “I told you not to talk unless you need to. That was unnecessary.” Janis looked down, face red. “Well? Aren’t you going to apologize to me?”

”I’m sorry, Regina. It just felt so _good._ I’m really sorry.” She hoped that was sufficient. 

“Good.” Regina stripped herself of her shirt and bra. “We’re even now. But, I would like to take off your shorts and tights now, is that okay?” They were both insistent about asking before doing. Janis had a really rough experience a few years ago, so Regina wanted to make sure she never had any flashbacks or felt uncomfortable. 

“Uh-huh.” She unzipped her fly, pulling the shorts to her ankles, tights following shortly after. “Oh, pretty girl...” She kissed her thighs, not bothering to even think about the long, thin scars. Janis had opened up to her about that pretty early along in their relationship. They promised to always be honest. “I love you.” She whispered, against Janis’s thigh. 

”I love you, too.” Janis whispered, knowing she’d probably get in trouble, but she couldn’t care less. 

“Let’s move to the bed, shall we?” A nod and smile from Janis, and soon enough Regina was straddling Janis’s hips, reaching up to twist her nipples, trying to gain a reaction. The loudest moan she’d heard Janis give. “Janis, tonight, I am going to _ruin_ you. Got it?” Janis nodded, eagerly. “You’re such a slut.” She laughed. Janis didn’t. 

“Please don’t call me that.” Regina brushed her fingers over Janis’s cheek, moving off of Janis, letting her sit up. 

“Okay, sorry, darling. I’m gonna—oh my god!” She exclaimed, as she heard the door open. Janis covered her breasts with her arms and Regina could see her turn redder than a tomato. 

“Why?” Janis whispered. Damian had some sort of explanation, but Regina just really wanted to keep going as soon as the door shut again. “It’s okay to keep going, right?” Regina nodded. 

It was only after Janis had finished and she was cuddled in Regina’s arms that they became truly embarrassed about what Damian had walked in on. “Dam’s gonna have a breakdown about this.” 

”About seeing your boobs or about seeing us together?” 

“Seeing us together. Don’t ask what the situation was, but he’s already seen my boobs.” Regina hummed. “Regina, I love you. And I mean that.” 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i don’t know if i like this or not! it’s okay though!


End file.
